The Adventures of Jade Wendelle
by phoenixfeather20111
Summary: Jade has eight siblings, which she has raised since she was twelve. Aslan mysteriously visits her at night and assigns her to a quest, Jade is caught up with the Calormens, Giants, the Pevensies, and the worst enemy of Narnia. Soon Jade has to face her past, and tell a secret she doesn't want to tell, Jade understands what hard life is. But telling this secret would loose friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This will turn into _Romance_ later. **

Jade Wendelle tossed and turned in her bed, she just couldn't sleep. Quietly she got out of bed and maneuvered her way around the beds where her sisters Swift, Tasha, and Nella were sleeping peacefully. She exited the room and entered the kitchen. The cozy kitchen had a wooden table in the middle of the room, stools were stored under the table, and a small crackling fire was in a fireplace as tall as Tasha. Jade was seventeen, though her few years, she looked older than twenty. Jade had been taking care of her seven siblings since she was twelve. 'Course she had help, her twin, James, had helped her often and Swift had been eleven and had been a great help. But still, Jade had taken the brunt of the work by being older by fifteen minutes. Jade pulled a stool out from under the table and set it down near the fire. Jade sat down, and stared into the fire, thinking about her terrible past. Jade was prone to black outs though she didn't like to admit it, it was because of her past. Her mother had been a terrible person. She had held Narnia like a captive in ice and snow. Jade was even named after her in a way. Queen Jadis or the Terrible White Witch as Jade's siblings called her, was their mother. And they were not proud of it. The first twelve years of Jade's life were a nightmare. The day a lion, by the name of Aslan and two young girls had freed the captives of the witch, had been a dream come true. A faun had found James and her locked in the tallest tower (the punishment for freeing a falcon) and had set them free. James and her and had ran to the west wing of the castle and collected their father and siblings, and then had run away. Their father had found a small abandon cottage in the mountains and had settled them in. After a few months, their father told them he had always wished to travel but never been able to, for falling in love with a witch. Their father had left with a goodbyes and visited occasionally, but not often. The last they had seen of him, was on Jade and James's fifteenth birthday. The only good thing was he brought expensive gifts back from where he had visited, that they would sell after he had left to keep feeding the family. Jade shook herself from her past and stared at the fire. A lion head was staring right back from the flames, Jade almost screamed but she found herself quiet, calm, and fearful.

"Do not be afraid." The lion said softly.

"Who are you?" Jade whispered fearfully. She didn't understand it but this lion had put a fear in her heart, yet she wasn't afraid.

"I am." Was the reply.

"Who?"

"Jade, Narnia and Archenland need your help." The lion said, ignoring her question.

"Why me? My mother..." Jade's voice shook, she never told anyone who her mother was. She had always been strong, the one who never cried, never was afraid, understood pain but bore it quietly without complaint, the best swimmer, and the fastest runner. She had even learned how to fight with a sword and a knife because her mother had ordered it.

"I know who your mother is, Jade." The lion said, strangely calming Jade, "I know your pain and sorrow, you happiness and laughter. Because I will always be with you. But you still are needed, you are fearfully and wonderfully made, no matter who your mother is."

Jade felt her life's worries fade, "What do you need?"

"Go south towards Calormen, and when you reach Tashabaan you will find a girl and a boy on the south side of the city. Greet them and say 'by the name of the lion can I come with you?' you then will lead them to Archenland as fast as you can. You will protect them."

"And provisions? How will I get there and back?" Jade asked carefully, pondering over the lion's words.

"A talking horse by the name of Brynn will be waiting by your door tomorrow." And the lion's head disappeared in the crackling flames.

Jade's eyes stayed glued to the flames for awhile before she finally tore herself away and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's eyelids cracked open, and she crawled out of her bed. The sun had not risen yet, but she knew it would. Jade went outside and collected the eggs from the hen house and went back inside to make breakfast. James joined her with the milk pail full of milk from Bettina their cow. In a few minutes, twins had milk, eggs, bread, and butter to eat for breakfast. Dean had been up hours before the twins, and he entered the kitchen, grabbed some bread and went off on one of his hikes without a word. Dean was a quiet person who enjoyed nature and hardly ever was inside. Dean was tall like his mother, lean, and had cloudy blue eyes that never focused on you. Dean was constantly in a dream of nature and hardly ever spoke just listened and watched. When he did speak his voice was soft and sounded like bird's song. Tasha arrived next dragging in Aiden who was trying to put a serious face on but failing and looking guilty instead.

"This little vermin put spiders all over my bed!" Tasha said angrily.

"Aiden!" Jade exclaimed. "James tend to him! I'm busy!"

"Aiden." James scolded, "Don't put spiders in your sister's bed it isn't nice!"

"It was a joke. Can't she take a small prank!" Aiden whined, avoiding James's gaze.

"I can too take a prank, but you know I hate spiders!" Tasha yelled angrily. "And I am always the victim! You never prank Dean, Jade, or Nella!"

Aiden studied the kitchen floor.

"You heard your sister, you have dish duty after breakfast." James scolded.

"Just for putting spiders in Tasha's bed?" Aiden asked. "Please James, you know I hate dish duty."

"I know you hate dish duty, and doing the dishes is for all of the pranks you did to Tasha that I never addressed."

"Tasha could you wake up Sam and pull Swift out of bed?" Jade asked.

"Yes, sis." Tasha was thirteen who didn't like her ten year old brother's pranks. Aiden secretly admired his older sister but he covered it up by making her the victim of his pranks. He would never admit he admired Tasha's bravery and courage. Tasha had survived for eight years in her mother's castle, before she ran away with her siblings. Aiden had been five when they left and didn't t remember his mother's place at all. Tasha carried in the sleepy five year old, Sam. And set him on the table. Then left and came back dragging Swift behind her. Swift stumbled in tiredly. Swift was fifteen and looked a lot like her mother. Swift had always been extremely tall for her age unlike Jade who was short. Swift had blond white hair that went to her waist and gray blue eyes and sharp features. There was no doubt about it, Swift was extraordinarily beautifully and looked like her mother's twin. Because of this, Swift stayed inside all the time. Therefore making her skin pale white. Swift worried Jade and James, afraid that their mother would come for her. Jade stood looking at her sister in shock. Today Swift looked extremely tired, she had never been a morning person. But she looked like she had been up late.

"Swift, were you out last night again." Jade demanded.

"I just wanted to see the moon and the stars," Swift yawned. "I just accidentally fell asleep in the meadow."

"What's this then," James said plucking a daisy from her hair.

Swift reddened.

"Daisies don't grow in the meadow. They grow near the lake." James scolded gently. "What were you doing?"

"I went for a walk before I fell asleep in the meadow." Swift said.

"Did you go for a swim?" Jade asked, hands on her hips.

"No, it was too cold out," Swift protested.

"Ask next time, and don't go alone," James said.

Jade nodded, agreeing with James.

Swift sighed and nodded.

Nine year old Nella walked in next carrying a basket.

"Look what me and Dean found in a hollowed out tree this morning." She said proudly. She was Dean's little shadow, and Dean called her his little lass. Jade carefully pulled the cover off the basket. Five little kittens meowed inside.

"Dean let you take these kittens home?" Jade asked.

"He said their mother died a few days ago," Nella said, "he said I could be their mother."

"Okay, but they," Jade began.

"Are your responsibility," finished James.

"Okay," Nella skipped out the door with her basket.

"James," Jade said remembering her conversation last night. "I have to talk to you."

"What about?" James asked taking his third slice of bread.

"I'm leaving today," Jade said sadly.

"What!" James's head snapped up and he stared at her.

"I think Aslan needs me in Tashabaan." Jade whispered.

"Who is this Aslan?" James said, his eyes cold.

"You know, the great lion that saved Narnia from our mother."

James's eyes instantly softened. "How long will you be gone?"

"No idea, James, you have to take care of Swift, Dean, Tasha, Aiden, Nella, and little Sam." Jade said, "I might be gone a long time."

"I'm going with you," James said standing up. Jade looked up at him, though they were twins, James was tall and Jade was kind of short.

"I can't argue, James," Jade said, "I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"James, I am ready."

"Oh, Jade, I don't know about this," James protested.

"James, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but try to keep in touch."

"I'll do my best," Jade smiled, and on her tiptoes she kissed him on the cheek. Jade slowly walked toward the door, James followed her worriedly. Jade noticed a horse grazing on some grass in the front of their small cottage. The horse was saddled and the saddle bags were full.

"Are you Brynn?" Jade asked.

"Depends, are you Jade?" The horse answered.

"Yes."

"Then I am Brynn, now you need a ride to Tashabaan and back, right?"

"Yes, and-"

"Will there be food on the way, and water?"

"For me or-"

"Me."

"Then yes, probably."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm in. Let's go."

Jade turned to look at James, "bye."

"Bye, Jade, see you later."

"Oh, James," Jade exclaimed throwing her arms around him. James held her tight.

"You'll be fine," James comforted her.

"I haven't been so far from you before." Jade said.

"You'll be fine," James pushed her toward Brynn and Jade mounted quickly.

"Bye, James." Jade called.

"Bye, Jade," James whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's journey was rough and it lasted a four days. Four long days. In the saddle bags there was plenty of food, clothes, and blankets, a knife had also been stowed in there that Jade now wore at her belt. Jade was glad when they arrived at Tashabaan and she found an Inn and stayed there for the night. When she woke up she went the south gate and waited with Brynn for the children to arrive. Brynn saw them first, the boy and the girl were on a far hill setting up camp and arguing. Jade mounted Brynn and ignored the stares of the Calormens, for woman do not ride often in public. Jade road quickly to the campsite in a way that made people she was going a different way. When she got there, the girl mounted her horse and pointed a curved like sword at her.

"Put that down you don't want to hurt yourself." Jade advised. The boy noticed her and Jade noticed he was from Narnia or Archenland.

"Don't hurt her!" He yelled rushing toward the girl as if to protect. The war horse looked up.

"By the lion's mane, I'm not here to hurt you but to help!" Jade exclaimed.

"You swore by the Lion," the girl said, shocked.

"Yes, I did, I'm Jade by the way, and this is-"

"Brynn, a talking horse from Narnia, and you are, mighty war horse."

"Bree, another talking horse from Narnia." The war horse said proudly.

"Bree, stop boasting," the boy scowled, and stood staring at Jade,"Who are you? And why have you come?"

"I am Jade and I am here to help, I understand I am speaking to a fellow Narnian or are you from Archenland?"

"I, why I don't know," the boy replied looking at her strangely.

"Do you know a lot about Narnia,?" the girl asked.

"A lot? Of course I do, I grew up in Narnia!" Jade explained.

"Grew up! Really!?" The boy exclaimed excitedly. "Aravis did you here that?"

"Of course I did," the girl said, her voice sounded jealous, "She grew up in Narnia, I bet it was fabulous."

Jade wished it had been but it had been a nightmare instead. "What are your names first, I'm afraid I don't know everything."

"Oh," the boy exclaimed.

"How rude of us," the girl sighed, "I'm Aravis daughter of-"

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone in Calormen and wouldn't recognize your father, Aravis." Jade interrupted.

"I'm Shasta, and I don't know my father." The boy explained his story. And you will know the story if you have read The Horse and His Boy. Jade thought it was fascinating and listened to Aravis's story. But Jade kept staring at Shasta for he looked terribly familiar but Jade couldn't place where she had seen him. She thought it was Narnia but he had never been to Narnia so in the end she decided her memory was playing tricks on her and she listened to their plan on getting through Tashbaan.

"Jade tell us about Narnia," the children begged her.

"Well, the hills are a beautifully green and the flowers bloom all colors. Bright and beautiful. And the talking bird's have lovely voices and sing all day long. Narnia is ruled by four siblings. High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy."

"Wait, they are siblings, they aren't married to each other?" Shasta asked.

"Don't interrupt Shasta, I am trying to listen." Bree scolded.

"Yes, they are siblings, none of them are married." Jade said, "anyway only High King Peter is old enough to be married."

"How old is he?" Shasta asked.

"I think he is nineteen," Jade said, "anyway Narnia is a very beautiful country. Everyone is free. There are no slaves. And everything is wonderful."

"Tell us about your family, do you have siblings?" Aravis asked.

"Yes, you could say I have too many siblings. I'm a twin, my brother James is the other twin, and then there is Swift." Jade continued down the line talking about each of her siblings' characteristics.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade woke up and pulled out a few cinnamon rolls she had bought in town the other day. She prepared breakfast. And suddenly found herself feeling dizzy and she blacked out.

_"Hurry James," Jade pleaded. "Mother just kidnapped a beautiful falcon. We have to set the bird free."_

_"I'm coming Jade," a young boy popped out of a room. James held a knife, "I just finished practice. The dwarf I played against was nasty." _

_"Are you okay?" Jade asked, surveying a nasty cut on James's cheek. _

_"I'll be fine," James said, "where is the bird being kept?"_

_"North tower, come on," Jade and James scrambled up the stairs. And James picked the door lock and the children rushed in. _

_"You poor bird, we are so sorry the queen has done this," Jade exclaimed feeding the bird some bread from her pocket. _

_"Children, you put yourself in great danger saving me, tell me your names." The falcon croaked. _

_"This is my brother James and I am Jade," Jade said, undoing the straps so the bird could go free. James opened the window. "Can you fly, dear bird?" _

_"Why yes I can," the falcon whistled. _

_"Sorry, I had to ask, the queen has broken wings before." Jade apologized._

_"If she is capable of breaking wings she is capable of breaking arms, dear child." The falcon chirped. "Be careful. And thank you." The falcon spread her wings and flew out the window. The door slammed open. _

_"You, you nasty little children! Jade, James you set a criminal free!" Their mother, the white witch yelled. Three dwarves behind her chuckled happily. _

_Jade and James cowered at the end of the room. James shakily stepped in front of his sister. _

_"Ginarrbrik, grab James will you?" The white witch smiled. A big dwarf with muscles stronger than James, took away his knife and swung him over his shoulder. James kicked and struggled but the dwarf was firm and carried him over his shoulder yet James could see Jade and his mother. The white witch smiled, and her hand stroked Jade's cheek. Then she slapped Jade, her hand left a red mark. Tears welled up in Jade's eyes,_

_"Noooo!" Screamed James, kicking Ginarrbrik in the back. Ginarrbrik grunted and almost dropped James. The other dwarves took Jade and chained her so she was hanging by her wrists. Then Ginarrbrik did the same to James. _

_"Ginarrbrik you can do the whipping," the white witch said, "Jade first-" _

__Jade felt water trickle all over her face, and she sat up startled, breathing heavily. Normally, if she was with James she would tell him everything and he would comfort her and urge her to forget the past. But she was with Shasta and Aravis, and Jade burst into tears.

"Are you okay?" Aravis asked, "you kept mumbling 'no, mother, please don't' and 'James.'"

"Just a nightmare," Jade gasped, "I'll be fine, are the horses and packs ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes," Aravis said, "are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes," Jade recovered herself, and changed clothes. A tunic and some ragged breaches fit her perfectly.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a simple rag dress," Shasta countered, "after all, you are a girl."

"Yes, but I will be a boy today," Jade replied, "I find these kind of cloths comfortable." Jade twisted her golden curls on top of her head, and set a cap upon them. Jade's green eyes sparkled and she rolled into the dirt, her hands and face became filthy. Shasta and Aravis looked shocked.

"Cover the details," Jade laughed. The three of them began leading Brynn, Bree, and the other horse Hwin toward Tashbaan. Aravis was very sentimental about going into Tashbaan but the others thought this was very silly. There were times when a caller would yell, "Way, way, make for the tarkaan lord!" Or for whoever was passing at the moment. At one of these times, a voice rang through the streets and everyone crushed themselves against the wall.

"Way! Way! Way!" Came the voice, "Way for the Narnian lords!"

Shasta tried to get out of the way and make Bree go back. But no horse , not even a Talking Horse from Narnia, backs easily. Someone jostled him from the side and in the confusion of the moment he lost hold of Bree. Then the whole crowd behind him became so stiffened and packed tight that he couldn't move at all. So he found himself, unintentionally, in the first row, squashed against Jade, and had a fine sight of the party that was coming down the street. It was quite unlike any party they had seen that day. The cried that went before it shouting,

"Way! Way!" Was the only Calormen in it. And there was no litter; everyone was on foot. There were about half a dozen men and Shasta had never seen anyone like them before. For one thing, they were all fair-skinned like Jade and himself, and most of them had fair hair. And they were not dressed like the men of Calormen. Most of them legs bare to the knee, just like the clothes Jade was wearing. Their tunics were fine, bright, hardy colors-woodland green, or gay yellow, or fresh blue. Instead of turbans, they wore steel or silver caps, some of them set with jewels. A few were bare headed. The swords at their sides were long and straight, not curved like a normal Calormene scimitars. And instead of being grave and mysterious like most Calormenes, they walked with a swing and let their arms and shoulders go free, and chatted and laughed. And one was whistling, Jade nudged him, and told him the on the middle was King Edmund. And just before he could reply, a dreadful thing happened. King Edmund suddenly pointed at Shasta, and cried out,

"There he is! There's our runaway!" and seized him by the shoulder, Shasta in his attempts to get away grabbed hold of Jade pulling her next to him. Now let us not forget Jade is disguised as a boy.

"Shame on you, boy! Fie for shame! Queen Susan's eyes are red with weeping because of you. Where have you been?!" King Edmund scolded loudly, than noticed Jade, "and who are you holding on to?"

Shasta was dumbstruck and had no idea what to say.

"Never mind then," King Edmund turned to Jade, "who are you, lad?"

Jade knowing very well that if she spoke she would give away her disguise completely away, stared at the ground.

"Wait a second lad, look me in the face," King Edmund ordered. Jade looked up, but made no eye contact with him. Afraid he would recognize her from past events.

"Why lad, you are Narnian. What is a lad like you doing in Calormen!" King Edmund admonished. "Never mind then, take one of his little lordship's hands, Peridan, of your courtesy, and I'll take the other. Darrin will you take the lad's other hand. I shall hold the other." Jade praised her hands for they were course, rough, and could be mistaken as a boys, for all the dishes she had washed and her everyday work had finally paid off. Jade considered Shasta and her chance to escape. The chance was very slim, King Edmund was holding their hands tightly. And his men were closed in around them. Jade encountered the first time she had seen King Edmund. He hadn't been king then, and she had only been twelve. He had been eleven. He had walked into her mother's palace, and Jade had been talking to her mother about playing in the courtyards. She had spun around hearing human footsteps. Their gaze had locked for a second, her gaze full of surprise and pity, and his gaze had been a normal stare. She had fled the room afraid her mother would get into one of her angry flurries. And indeed she did, she locked Edmund up, and for good measure locked Jade and James up too, so no prisoners would get a meal or a free way out. Jade, James, Edmund, and Mr. Tumnus had had a good chat before Ginarrbrik came in with food, and told them to be quiet. Jade shook herself from her thoughts, and realized the had walked into the palace without her realizing it. In a few minutes, they reached a room where a beautiful woman kissed Shasta and asked him where he had been. Shasta didn't say a thing and both Jade and Shasta were offered a couch for themselves to lay down on. And a man with goat legs said they probably had sun stroke. And it was best to leave them alone.

The beautiful woman asked who Jade was, but King Edmund told her he couldn't get anything out of them. Jade used the opportunity to whisper, "the lady is Queen Susan, King Edmund's older sister. And the man who said we had sun stroke is a faun. Don't worry they are wonderful creatures," Shasta nodded and laid down, but Jade curled up on her her chair and worried. The faun had been Mr. Tumnus, and fauns happen to have a long memory, and he would recognize her sometime soon. At that exact moment, Mr. Tumnus came in with a tray of food, he trotted over to Jade and muttered that a boy shouldn't sleep with his cap on. And with one quick movement, he jerked the cap off. Jade snatched the cap, but it was too late, her golden curls tumbled from her head, cascading down to her elbows. The room was suddenly terribly quiet,

"Corin, what were you doing with a girl around Tashbaan?" King Edmund finally broke the silence.

"Uh..." Shasta glanced at Jade.

"May I interrupt, your lordship," Mr. Tumnus requested.

"You may, Tumnus," King Edmund said.

"I recognized this girl from the moment she walked in, your lordship, and I thought you would have recognized her to."

"Enlighten me," King Edmund said curiously.

"During the white witch's reign, when I was in captivity with, his lordship," Edmund's cheeks reddened, "some twins were locked in the cell next to us. I thought you would remember." Tumnus finished. King Edmund stared thoughtfully at Jade.

"I do remember now, but they didn't give their names, did they?"

"No they didn't, if I recall correctly," Jade butted in, deciding they weren't going to talk about her and her brother, as if she weren't there, anymore.

"You were the girl than?" King Edmund asked.

"Yes, I was," Jade said.

"And your name is?" King Edmund asked politely.

"I'm afraid I don't want to share it, it is a dreadful name," Jade replied.

"It is not!" Shasta snapped, without meaning to.

Jade almost said, 'but Shasta, you don't understand the history of Narnia,' but that would have blown Shasta's cover, so she said nothing.

"If you are that girl, than you would be much older than Corin," King Edmund said.

"I am, I'm seventeen," Jade said.

"What were you doing with twelve year old Corin then?"

"Helping him out of a fight," Jade lied, remembering that Prince Corin of Archenland was famous for his fights, and that's who Shasta had reminded her of.

"Reasonable enough," King Edmund said, "can everyone leave? I think Corin is sleepy." Indeed Shasta was yawning, as everyone filed out of the room, King Edmund said, "Lass, I think you should leave to."

Jade nodded, and climbed out the window, and into Tashbaan.

Now if you read The Horse and his Boy than you should know how Aravis and Shasta get out of Tashbaan, and so we will skip to the tombs where Aravis, Jade, and Shasta meet again. Aravis was wearing shoes, and some nice cloths, but she came with bad news. And Shasta came with some good news, for he had learned how to get to Archenland and Narnia quickly. Aravis had just learned that the Tisroc's son Rabadash was going to invade Archenland, then he was going steal Queen Susan off her throne, and drag her back to Tashbaan and make her his Queen. Jade had brought food and supplies for the journey, and had filled the saddle bags full of the supplies. Shasta now noticed how strange Jade dressed. She wore exactly what he had seen the Narnian lords had been wearing. But he was sure the girls wore dresses in Narnia. Indeed, Jade wore the men's style of clothing. For to her, a tunic and breeches to the knees were comfortable and she wasn't going to be flouncing around in a dress like a silly girl. They rode for a very long time and when horses said they better get off and run beside them they did and Shasta had to ride because the sand was burning hot and he had no shoes. When they reached a small lake, they all drank their fill and fell asleep, except Jade who took out a small notebook and began to write. When they awoke they rushed on, running and walking, sometimes trotting. Then a lion's roar woke the horses out of their running stupor, and began running as fast as they could. They could see a small little hedge in front of them, and the closer they got the bigger it seemed. And soon they saw a gate and realized that if it was a hedge that grew in a circle, and there probably was a house and yard in there. And horses ran as fast as they could, Bree was over taking them all, as he was a warhorse, Brynn was next, but poor tired Hwin, was falling behind. Suddenly, Shasta cried out, and he stumbled off Bree running back towards Hwin. Jade turned around Brynn, against Brynn's will, and watched terrified as the lion reared up and scratched Aravis on the back, Aravis cried out. Jade was now riding back, Shasta had scared the lion away somehow. And Jade rode beside Aravis, supporting her, for Aravis had blacked out. Jade dismounted, and the hermit who lived there help Aravis down and took her inside. He came back out and said,

"There is still time, hurry," the hermit pointed to another exit, "run straight and you will reach the king in time to save Archenland."


	5. Chapter 5

Shasta and Jade groaned, but they ran through the exit and kept going. The ground was uneven and they stumbled quite a bit. Jade cried out once, for she had twisted her ankle. But they both kept running, and they reached a clearing, where they the gay sound of a hunting horn. Jade gasped as a group of a few dozen men rode into the clearing, Shasta struggled to catch his breath. The man in the middle was the jolly, fat, Apple cheeked, twinkling eyed King you could imagine. But when Shasta came in sight of the king, the King's face lit up, and he cried out in a great, deep voice that seemed to come from the bottom of his chest,

"Corin! My son! And on foot, and in rags! What-"

Jade groaned, "that's King Lune, Shasta, deliver the message." Jade whispered to Shasta.

"Not, Prince Corin," panted Shasta, shaking his head. "Not Prince Corin, know I look like him. . .saw his Highness in Tashbaan. . .sent his greetings."

The king was staring at Shasta with an extraordinary expression on his face.

Shasta gasped, "Lord King-fly-Anvard-shut the gates-enemies upon you- Rabadash and two hundred horse."

"Have you assurance of this, boy?" Asked one of the other gentlemen.

"Does it matter," snapped Jade, "we raced them all the way from Tashbaan."

"On foot?"

"Horses-with hermit." Shasta gasped, thinking Jade had caught her breath a little fast.

"We must ride, gentlemen, two horses for the lad and the lady?" The king requested. Two horses were given and Jade and Shasta mounted with ease. The group broke into a canter but Shasta had no idea how to use the reigns, and Jade was too tired to explain. In a few minutes, they fell behind, and Jade propped herself in away she wouldn't fall off the horse, and fell asleep. Shasta was left with his own thoughts, after awhile they reached a fork, Shasta took the one on the right leading Jade's horse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade woke just in time to see a Shasta finish speaking with a stag, and the stag raced off. Someone must have taken her off her horse, for she was laying in the soft green grass. Shasta turned around,

"You're awake, finally," Shasta said, "the stag is going to King Edmund to tell him about Archenland."

"Oh, good, I have to go visit my siblings, they must be worried," Jade said standing up.

"Can I come?" Shasta asked.

"You probably should stay and explain to King Edmund, I've got go, bye." Jade said and walked down the road that went to Archenland, a few minutes later she found a cleverly hidden path and followed it; when she finally reached the cottage. She walked in and called,

"James! Swift! I'm home!" Silence. "James!?" Jade called. Jade walked out the back door. A blanket was layed out on the grass, Sam sat there eating a hunk of cake, blue icing covered his face and hands. James ran around chasing Aiden, Swift was sitting on the blanket eating cake and laughing with Tasha. Dean and Nella were sprawled out on the grass letting the big kittens, possibly now cats, climb over them. Everyone was in a good mood, laughing and shrieking with delight.

"Well, I'm home, I'm back, " Jade said, everything grew quiet.

"Jade!" Sam exclaimed, "Jade back!" Suddenly everyone crowded around her. Questions, embraces, and updates were thrown at her so fast she couldn't understand a thing.

"Quiet, everyone, let's clean up and all meet in the kitchen in ten minutes," Jade ordered. It was the fastest clean up Jade had ever seen her siblings do, Sam was suddenly cleaned up, the blanket was soaking because of the cake, Tasha and Swift tidied the kitchen, and everyone got their own stool and sat down. James got up and embraced her and whispered in her ear to tell all the details. Then he teasingly tugged one of her curls and sat down. Jade told her whole adventure, then asked how long she had been gone.

"Two and a half weeks," James said, "almost caused me a heart attack, I almost went searching for you, but Swift said to save the searching until after her birthday."

"Oh," Jade said astonished, "it's the big day! You're sixteen."

Swift looked down, "It's nothing really, you had a big adventure."

"That reminds me, I have to go," Jade apologized, "I told Shasta I would help him explain to King Edmund. I'll be back tomorrow at the latest."

"Wait a second, you just got here, you can't leave now. And not letting you into enemy territory." James said.

"I have to go, James, and what do you mean by enemy territory?" Jade pleaded.

"King Edmund, he is the king, along with his three siblings. And he is one of the successors of our mother. He won't believe or trust the daughter of the white witch. He probably will throw us all into jail, worse kill us."

"Like I'm going to march over to him and tell him who my mother is," Jade said sarcastically. "It's not his business to know who my mother is. I love you James, bye children." She hugged him good bye, and he whispered bitterly, "you are becoming our father, is this better than enjoying and being there for your family?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Shasta!" Jade called running over.

Shasta spun around, "oh it's you, how was it?"

"Good, apparently it was Swift's birthday today," Jade said, "what's going on?"

"Narnia is preparing for battle," Shasta told her, "I've met Corin again. He is trying to persuade me to go into battle."

"What!" Jade said sharply, "by no means will you go into battle."

"Oh, come on," groaned boy who had just walked up to Shasta, "is this a family member?"

"No," Shasta said.

"Do you have to listen to her than?" Corin asked.

"I probably should," Shasta muttered.

"What's all the fuss about?" King Edmund stepped into the conversation.

"I told Shasta he isn't going into battle, Corin was planning to go to." Jade summed him up.

"Corin you aren't going into battle, your father put me in charge of you," King Edmund said firmly. "Shasta I think it's best that you don't go into battle, as your older sister instructed you."

"He is not my younger brother," Jade said.

"I don't have any family," Shasta said.

"Oh, well I'm terribly sorry," King Edmund said. "Corin!"

Corin had knocked down the dwarf who was supposed to watch him. The dwarf had strained his ankle therefore wouldn't be able to watch him.

"If only the High King would let me use my cordial I would have fixed this," Lucy sighed.

"Well, there is no going back, can someone escort Master Dwarf back to a healer?" King Edmund asked, as faun led the dwarf away. Corin grinned and turned to Shasta.

"There is extra armor now, strap it on."

Jade drifted away to listen to the plan for battle. Hearing what she needed to hear she slipped into her category. Jade checked the two knives she had. Strapped on a sword, a gift from her father, and pulled her hair out of her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade was engaged in battle. Her knives flashing every which way. A few of her opponents just backed off. Jade flipped backwards, knocking down someone behind her, she knocked him out with the hilt of her knife. In a few moments, she found herself fighting side by side the Archenland King.

"King Lune, you got here in time."Jade gasped knocking down her opponent and gaining two more.

"Yeah, lady I never got your name?" The king said, his sword clashed against his opponent's.

"Wendell, Jade Wendell." Jade muttered, she kicked her next opponent in the ribs. She tripped a Calormen on her right, and stabbed someone in front of her.

The king faltered than continued fighting, "Jadis? Did you say?" His face had grown pale.

"NO! I mean no, Your Majesty, I said Jade." Jade, in her anger, drew her sword and began even combat between a Calormen.

"Sorry, why did your mother name you _that?" _

Jade shrugged and finished the combat between her opponent. The battle was over quickly.

"You're a good warrior for a girl, Jade," the king said, then left to find King Edmund. Jade began her walk home, it would take forever but she would be home, with her family.

"Jade!" Someone yelled.

Jade spun around, knives out ready to fight,

"Over here!"

"Shasta!" Jade ran up to him, "you don't yell like that."

Shasta smirked, "meet, Prince Corin, King Lune, Queen Lucy, and you've met Edmund."

"Good day, You're Majesties, Shasta how about you get acquainted with King Lune and your identical twin, while I go home. I haven't been home for-"

"Since this afternoon, your siblings can wait. Please stay, Please!" Shasta begged.

"No, I've got to go Shasta, family is important." Jade told him.

"Than could you adopt me?" Shasta said grinning.

"Of course not, visit with Prince Corin, I've got to go, bye Shasta, and say hello to Aravis for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: Thank you all for reading this far, I know I went a little slow on the first few chapters, so thanks for sticking with me to this chapter. Now I'm going to respond to my guest. **

**Guest: Thank you, so much, you don't know how much that means to me. If you have any ideas for the story please share. **

**Okay, onto the story. **

Jade stayed home and life began normally again, Jade became well acquainted with Shasta who had turned out to be the lost prince of Archenland, Prince Cor. And Aravis was living with Cor's (as we probably should now call Shasta) family, in their palace. After a few months, though, Aslan had different plans. Jade was told to go up north and help the High King of Narnia with the Giants. Brynn, the interrupting horse, was to take her. Jade once again began a great journey, this one to change her life.

Jade reached the camp in the middle of a snow storm the wind was howling loudly, and the sentries must have been given a day off, so no one noticed her ride right in. She accidentally fell asleep on Brynn, and Brynn stood patiently for someone to find them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Braylon, what have you found?" A voice asked from the King's tent.

"A horse and a young lady, asleep," Braylon answered gruffly.

"In this weather? Asleep?" The voice asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Braylon said.

"Why they must be frozen, bring her in, Braylon. Where are your manners?" The High King scolded. Jade was woken up and brought to the High King.

"Where are you from?" The High King asked.

"Narnia, High King." Jade answered.

"Loyalty?"

"Narnia, the East to the West, the North to the South, wholeheartedly."

"What is your name my lady?" The High King asked, and Jade felt herself blacking out.

_Jade stared into her mother's eyes, they were cold and icy, _

_"My dearest child," the witch said with no love, "I bless you with being my revenge." Four year old Jade trembled. The witch placed her on her bed and left the room. Revenge. Revenge. Revenge. _

Jade bolted upright out,

"How long have I been out?!" Her first words were.

The man writing at a desk laughed and looked at her, "Five hours my lady, your name is?"

"Your name first," she said sharply.

"Peter, High King Peter of Narnia." The man said.

Jade climbed shakily out of the bed, she curtsyed prettily, "forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty. I didn't realize who you were."

"Is it rude to ask how old you are?" The High King asked.

"No, not at all, I turned seventeen on November twelve. Two months ago." Jade answered.

"I'm nineteen. And before you comment, yes, I look old for my age. A friend of mine, Mr. Tumnus, you know him? Yes he is a wonderful faun, anyway he thinks it's because I became king at a young age."

"Fourteen? Wasn't it?" Jade asked.

"Yeah."

"I am probably the only woman here, so I'm cooking, mending, and tending to wounds, right?"

"No, I was planning on sending you back to your family. Your parents must be worried. And you can't stay here, war is no place for a woman."

"I'm here and I'm staying," Jade's green eyes flashed angrily, "besides James knows I'm gone and I don't have parents, mind you, and the kids will be fine without me for a few months. And about 'war is no place for a woman' what about your sisters? Susan and Lucy, they were in the war to claim Narnia from that terrible, no good, thieving, white witch. And Lucy was in the war to protect Anvard from Rabadash and his hundred horse a few months ago." Suddenly, Jade knew she had said to much, the High King had taken her by shoulders and asked,

"Rabadash? War against Anvard? Is Edmund and Lu okay?"

"Why, Your Majesty, I thought you knew. Edmund and Lucy are fine, Susan's is fine to. We won the war, Rabadash lost thank goodness, oh! And we found the lost Prince of Archenland, Shasta, I mean Cor." Jade rushed, realizing she had scared the king.

"Good," the High King said relieved.

"Now, Your Majesty, I must get some sleep. I will go to a tent." Jade told him.

"Have mine, I'll sleep with my men tonight." The High King yawned.

"I couldn't, Your Majesty, I can sleep in a tent on the floor." Jade pleaded.

"Even I grew up learning to respect ladies and my elders. As you are the only lady in this camp, you shall have the only private tent available. Mine. Good night," the High King said.

"But-"

"Good night." And the High King left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade woke up early and noticed the snow was already beginning to melt. She cooked a delightful breakfast for the army troops, and began thinking of ideas to defeat or make peace with the Giants. Jade decided to take a walk and slipped on her cloths (the one she mended into the Narnian men style), buckled on her leather boots, and pulled her evergreen cloak on. See did nothing with her curly blond hair, and it blew around her face in the wind. We now must remember that Jade's hair goes to her waist.

"Bothersome hair, I can't see a thing." Jade pulled out a leather cord and tied it back. Jade walked into the forest and found a beautiful frozen lake.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jade came back she heard the High King and his officials arguing.

"We can fight and beat them, why back down, Your Majesty?!"

"We need a plan!"

"A treaty!"

"No!"

"We don't speak the Giants language!"

"Quiet!"

Jade slipped into the tent with a smile, "I think I can help you here."

"A lady can't help in this matter," an army official said. The High King raised his hand,

"Let her speak."

"Do we know why the Giants are attacking? No. We don't. Maybe we can talk to them and see if they need a hand or a treaty-"

"We don't understand their language," interrupted an official angrily, "Your Majesty, I don't think it wise to be taking advice from a silly little Narnian girl."

"Hush, Merick." The High King said.

"As I was saying, I do know someone who speaks the Giant's tongue. He owes me a favor and will speak to the Giants for us." Jade said. "He is a dwarf, Ginarrbrik is his name. He lives in hiding, but I can go get him and perhaps he will help us. He will help us."

"This dwarf will help Narnia? How long will the trip take?" The High King asked.

"Three to four days, two if we're lucky," Jade clarified.

"Braylon and Lyle will accompany you," The High King said.

"I don't need a guard, I'm not a princess, nor a queen, not even in high rank. My death won't mean anything to Narnia," Jade remarked. "Besides this dwarf owes me his life, he won't harm me."

"Every life is precious, and this is my business, as I am the High King of Narnia, and this dwarf is speaking on Narnia's behalf."

"Fine," Jade muttered. "When shall we leave?"

"Today?" The High King asked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade knocked on a cleverly hidden door, it had been made into the mountain wall.

"It would be smart for you two, Braylon and Lyle, to wait outside. Ginarrbrik can get angry fast." Jade advised.

"But you would be in danger, Lass." Braylon said.

"Don't worry about me, I have a weapon, and I know how to use it," Jade said, smiling.

"Give a call and we will come in." Lyle told her and he sat down on a big rock. Braylon unhappily joined him.

Ginarrbrik opened the door,

"What do you want?" He growled, "Oh, the brat has returned."

"Hello, Ginarrbrik," Jade said coldly.

"You look nothing like your mother," The dwarf huffed.

"And I wish not to. And don't speak about my mother in front of me it's rude." Jade expressed.

"I owe you nothing, or your brother," He glared at Braylon. Than jumped, "Is that James? He is so old looking."

"That is not my brother, my twin, James is at home taking care of the others. This is Braylon and Lyle, the two of the High King's men. And they do know how to fight."

"Don't threaten me, I know very well that you could down all three of us before we draw are weapons."

"But I won't be fighting today." Jade scowled. "Let me in."

"Sure," Ginarrbrik let her in. Braylon and Lyle stayed outside.

"I need you to talk to the giants, Narnia wants to make a treaty with them." Jade said.

"I am not speaking for Narnia, surely you remember which side I was on?"

"Master Dwarf, I'm saying Narnia needs you, and you owe me something."

"Your mother would kill-"

"She already tried, remember? Now stop talking about my mother!"

"Fine," The Dwarf sighed, "I'll do it."

"Right," Jade put her hand's on her hips, "I know you, Dwarf."

"And I know you," The dwarf grouched, "every deepest darkest secret that you've kept."

"I have no dark secrets," Jade growled.

"Do the men outside waiting for you know who your mother is?"

"Of course not, I don't advertise that." Jade muttered.

"That's a secret," the dwarf said.

Jade had a knife under his chin, "Don't speak about my mother, or anything about me, you owe me your life! I will let you go if you do this for me."

"I will, but no promises."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade watched the dwarf translate to the Giant King what the High King said. We will put the conversation in Ginarrbrik's understanding.

"We want to know why you are attacking us," High King Peter told the Giant King, Ginarrbrik translated.

"We need the food, we don't know how to grow crops and the animals have left our land," Giant King said. Ginarrbrik translated.

"How about we make peace. We trade our crops and in return you give us peace and aid our army when we need help. Do you find my terms agreeable?" High King Peter questioned. Ginarrbrik translated.

"We find your terms agreeable, but will you aid our armies, if we fall into war?" Giant King asked, Ginarrbrik translated.

"Yes, we will aid your armies if you fall into war." High King Peter said slowly, thinking through his words. Ginarrbrik translated.

"Who is the lady behind you?" The Giant King asked suddenly, Ginarrbrik translated and added, "wait, what?" Jade stood up from behind Peter, she had been reading, and half listening to the conversation. Because of this she hadn't seen the Giant's face. Jade gasped, and they stood staring at each other for a second.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while, Little Lady," The Giant King said finally. Ginarrbrik translated.

"It has been a very long time, Stonefoot." Jade faltered. Ginarrbrik translated.

"I guess I didn't expect you to be working beside the High King of Narnia," The Giant King, now known as Stonefoot said. Ginarrbrik translated.

"Do you know each other?" stuttered the High King.

"Briefly," Jade muttered. The High King and Stonefoot signed the treaty papers and Jade slipped out of the area.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade decided to go for a walk, the spring was just around the corner and the snow was melting fast. A few flowers poked out of the snow, Jade's evergreen cloak lay limply on her back. Jade still wore the men style in clothing for Narnia and she knew the men still discussed this when she wasn't around. They thought it interesting and new that a young woman didn't care about dresses and what she wore. Jade walked through the tents and around the campfires. Someone matched her steps and walked along with her. At first Jade ignored him, than she realized he was the High King.

"It's a good morning," She began.

"Yeah, a good day to pack up," The High King told her.

Jade looked at him startled.

"The war with the Giants has ended, there is no need to be here." The High King said, looking amused at her expression.

"I guess I forgot that's why we're here." Jade said.

"You will be going home?"

"Yes, James will be really worried and the kids will need me probably," Jade said, thinking out loud.

"Is James your husband?" The High King asked.

"James? No, of course not! He's my twin brother. And 'the kids' are all my younger siblings. Ages six to seventeen. There is eight of us."

"And your parents?"

"Father travels so often we don't see him much. Last we saw him was on my fifteenth birthday. And our mother disappeared after Sam was born, Sam's six. What about your family?"

"Susan, she's been thinking about marriage lately, I wouldn't really bother, I have enough girls flirting, hoping to become High Queen. She's been thinking of marrying Rabadash-"

"She decided no, and they had to sneak out of Tashbaan, so Rabadash wouldn't force her." Jade interrupted.

"Oh, that's news, What about your siblings?"

Jade laughed. "Well, me and James, are twins. I'm older by sixteen minutes, but he is overprotective. Hates it when I leave for a few days. Then there is Swift, She looks like our mother. She loves home and stays inside often. Dean, he loves nature, he disappears for hours in the woods. Tasha is next, and loves to cook. She also gets pranked by Aiden. The next child, Aiden pranks constantly. If it isn't Tasha, it's the townspeople that get pranked. Next comes Nella, she's Dean's personal shadow, he calls her 'my little lass.' And last of all, is little Sam. He's the cute little baby of the family."

"That's a large family, you know, I still don't know your name." The High King said.

"My name is Jade," Jade whispered.

"Pretty name, you may call me Peter."

"Okay, Peter," Jade mischievously picked up some melted wet snow and threw it at him. In a few minutes, Peter and Jade were engaged in a snowball fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade urged Brynn.

"Come on Brynn, I need to go home-"

"Sure, I just want to meet that handsome stallion over there first. The King is riding him."

"What, oh come on, I have to go ho-"

"That can wait," Brynn said and trotted over to the High King's horse.

"Hello, I'm going to ride ahead soon but my horse, Brynn here, decided she wanted to say hello to you horse." Jade rolled her eyes than glared at Brynn. Brynn smiled,

"Hello I'm Brynn, a loyal, talking horse from Narnia, and I give Jade rides to places she needs to go. I personally volunteer."

"Names Philip, I normally carry King Edmund the just. But The High King's horse was sick, so I volunteered for this trip." The horses talked for awhile and Jade and Peter talked a little bit.

"What will you be doing when you get back?" Jade asked.

"Business, it's hard being the High King but I manage to get some free time." Peter answered calmly.

"Yes, It's hard taking the place of a mother for seven children. But being High King, I can't imagine how busy you are."

Peter sighed, "Yeah, but seven children! How old was the youngest when you were forced with taking care of them?"

"Almost one," Jade said, remembering the hardship clearly.

Peter whistled.

"What about your parents?"

Peter's face turned blank for a second, then sad. "It's a long story."

"Care for sharing? Because we have a long ride." Jade said with a smile.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade opened the door of her house.

"James, Swift! I'm home!" In a few second, news spread like wildfire. James, Swift, Dean, Tasha, Aiden, Nella, and Sam were sitting in the kitchen with her. Jade told the story of her adventure, and just as she expected James got upset.

"You asked for Ginarrbrik's help?! Do you understand what he did to us?! He made our life miserable! He worked for the disgusting white witch! He hurt us!"

"I understand but he helped us."

"How do you know?"

"I understand a little of those giant language."

"Then why didn't you translate?"

"Because I'm not fluent. And wouldn't understand a few words. I might translate wrong."

James sighed, "I guess I'm a little worried. I fear the witch will come back and I might loose what I hold most dear."

"Which is?" Jade curiously.

"You and all my siblings."

"I'm your sibling."

"Yeah, and I'm your twin. We have this kind of connection. Remember when we were little we would be able to find each other in a few minutes in that huge castle. We never could play hide and seek, because we automatically knew where the other twin was hiding."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I'm able to know what you are feeling, even if you are far away. During that snow storm, I knew you were freezing cold and close to death, and when you were in the Tashbaan palace stuck with Edmund, you were scared your secret might slip. I could just tell."

"Oh, why didn't I feel your emotions?"

"My guess is, you were occupied with your mission and didn't notice my emotions. And I didn't have that many strong emotions you could feel. All I was doing was taking care of my siblings, and the garden."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade was very busy for the next three weeks. Everyone seemed to need her. James helped, but she was still swamped with work. Tasha began cooking the meals, and Swift began sewing and mending clothes that James and Aiden consistently grew out of. But Jade was still busy, she had to watch Sam constantly. The little guy was mischief. Care for the garden, keep the house clean, do the girls' hair, keep Aiden occupied, read to the kids when there was time. She had to make sure their food supplies would last until spring, and that clothes were warm, and there was enough firewood.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade walked into the kitchen, and Tasha took some bread out of the oven.

"What's for dinner?"

"Cheese Potato Soup, and some bread." Tasha said.

"Oh, tell James I'm going to rest tonight. I'm terribly tired, it's been a busy week."

"Okay," Tasha said, starting to stir the soup.

Jade walked to her room and layed down on her bed. She opened a book her father had given her. After about ten minutes, Jade heard someone knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Jade called, leaping out of bed. She set her book down on her bed, and pushed back the stray curls from her bun. She walked to the door and opened it. Whatever she was expecting, Peter was not it. A gasp almost escaped her lips, but she managed it in time.

"Peter, come on in," she said weakly.

"You don't seem happy to see me," Peter laughed.

" I just wasn't expecting you at the door,"

"Who were you expecting?"

"James, Aiden, Dean, or Nella. Come on in." Jade urged. He stepped in the house and she led him to the kitchen. James was sitting on a stool talking to Tasha, as she put the food on the table.

"Peter, this is James and Tasha, James and Tasha this is, his majesty, High King Peter." Jade introduced them. James stood up quickly, but Tasha curtsyed quickly,

"Hello, Your Majesty," than Tasha continued her work.

"You may all call me Peter," Peter said quickly.

"Okay, Peter," James said, "may I ask why you are here?"

"James!" Jade scolded, playfully punching him in the arm, "don't be rude."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine," Peter said, "I decided to come visit, Jade has told me a lot about you, so I thought it would be fun to visit. Also, Susan's planning a ball and insists that Jade comes. As Jade is a little Narnian hero compared to my siblings."

"Oh, I'm no hero," Jade said hastily.

"Oh come on, please, you found Prince Cor and helped him save Archenland and Queen Susan. And then you traveled to where my camp was and stopped the giant war from getting too deadly."

"Whoa, wait a second," Jade said, something suddenly dawning on her.

"What?" Peter asked.

"You're the High King of Narnia," Jade said sharply. Peter twirled his thumbs awkwardly. "Where's your guard?"

"I managed to escape them," Peter muttered.

"Peter! You are nineteen, don't you understand you are in great danger!" Jade scolded harshly.

"Jade, you are beginning to sound like mum." Peter told her hastily. Swift walked in. James instantly pushed her out the door. Swift would understand immediately. And James would apologized later. They didn't need the High King to know that they were the white witch's children.

"We need to get you home immediately," Jade said, jumping up and putting on a leather belt. She slipped four knives into their pockets.

"Could I stay longer?" Peter asked.

"Dinner, only," Jade and Tasha filled the bowls with soup, and Aiden, Dean, Nella, and Sam walked in.

"Peter this is Dean, Aiden, Nella, and Sam. Children this is Peter." Jade rattled off the names. Everyone pulled out stools and sat down. James purposely put himself between Jade and Peter. If Jade and Peter noticed they didn't say anything. They all are, than James and Jade gave out chores for there siblings to do. Then James picked up his knives and sheathed them. Peter and Jade, walked in front and James followed.

"So, are you going to Susan's ball?" Peter asked.

"Maybe, dancing isn't really my thing." Jade answered, her eyes scanned the trees on their right sharply.

"Not mine either," Peter said, "but everyone expects the high king to go to his sister's balls."

"Alright, maybe I'll come."

James sighed, "Jade, you have seven siblings to look after, and prepare the house for the terrible winter."

"You did fine with me gone, suddenly I'm home and I can't go to a ball? It's not like I'm going on a date with a beau. That's ridiculous." Jade laughed and turned to face James, her eyes clouded and she muttered, "I understand." What happened was James and Jade had been concentrating on each other for a few minutes, and through this they opened up a connection. The way to communicate with the other, without anyone overhearing. James had told her, 'You might meet someone, I can't loose you yet.' Jade sighed and turned around. But the little delay had been enough, Jade hadn't been on her guard and neither had James. Suddenly a few soldiers leaped out and grabbed Peter. Peter tried to unsheath his sword and attack but it didn't work. Jade and James were instant attackers. They moved as one gracefully leaping, slicing, jabbing, and blocking. In a few seconds, soldiers lay wounded on the ground, and Peter just stood there in amazement.

"How did you learn to fight like that? It was deadly and protecting."

"Dwarves," Jade said, cleaning her knives on the grass and sheathing them. James was doing the same.

"Well, Jade, there is definitely more that meets the eye in you." Peter complimented.

James snorted, but Jade smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Peter."

"Alright, back to business," James coughed to get their attention. "Someone tried to kidnap the High King tonight, so we probably should be getting back to Cair Paravel."

"Right," Jade said, breaking her gaze at Peter.

"So, off to Cair Paravel," Peter commented.

"Yes," James said, squeezing himself between Jade and Peter.

The three of them walked quickly into the gates of Cair Paravel. Jade insisted on making sure Peter was in his chambers safe.

"Bye Jade," Peter said.

"Bye Peter," Jade whispered. And Peter leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, Jade," Peter whispered in her ear than he turned and entered his chambers.

Jade stood, shocked for a moment.

"Come on, Jade, we have to get home." James said.

"Right," Jade muttered softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Jade was on her knees gardening, and watching Sam at the time. Sam was being a handful. He was running all over the place and asking questions every ten seconds.

"Jade, what's behind that bush? Do kings sing songs? Can you sing? I'm hungry, can I eat? That's a potato?" Was a small sample of his questions. They were all random questions that sometimes made no sense.

"Sam, how about you go play for a little bit, I've got work to do." Jade finally interrupting his questions.

"Could I-?"

"No more questions." Jade said. A few minutes later Sam cried out.

"Jade, come here quickly!"

Jade could her the fear tinged in his voice, and she was running toward his voice as fast as possible. Jade's hand gripped her knife, she was terribly worried. Suddenly she saw Sam, he had a knife under his throat, and big burly man held him inches above the ground.

"Drop the knife," the man growled.

"Why?" Jade demanded, her voice shook.

"Drop the knife, or the boy dies," the man growled.

Jade dropped the knife.

"Come here," the man growled.

"Let the boy go," Jade said her voice quivering.

"After you come here," the man growled fiercely.

"No." Jade hadn't expected that word on her tongue. But the word burst out._ James! I'm in the woods, and about to be kidnapped! The kidnapper has Sam! _Jade yelled for James using their silent connection. She heard James reply,

Stall him, I'm coming!

Jade stood frozen still, and just stared at the man.

"Give up, come here," the knife dug into Sam's skin. Sam screamed, and the man's hand clapped around his mouth. "Come here now!" Jade backed up and bumped into a tall, muscular man. The man grabbed her and she screamed, struggling wildly. The man used the opportunity to shove rags in her mouth, and tie them in there with a cloth string. The man quickly tied her hands behind her back, and slung her over his shoulder. The other man let go of Sam and forced him to runaway. Sam ran as hard as could, running to find James.

_James, where are you?!_

_I coming Jade, I'm almost there! Try to stall._

_Blacking out, too late. . ._

_Jade! Stay with me!_

_Can't..._

_Jade! Jade?!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James ran after Sam, dashing around trees and jumping stumps.

"Here, they were right here." Sam said, tears streaming down his face.

"Are you sure?!" James asked urgently.

"Y-yes." Sam stuttered, the tears fell faster. At normal times James would pick up Sam and tell him fairytales with really funny endings to comfort Sam. But James was blind with worry, no one kidnapped his sister without paying for it. James hand fingered his knifes handle. And his other hand curled into fists. He studied the ground, and the footprints. He saw Sam's footprints running away. He followed the footprints of the kidnappers, he could the following was carrying Jade, for his footprints sunk deeper in the the ground. James followed then cried out with worry. The footprints ended into the lake.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade's eyes opened, still groggy, she blinked and tried to sit up. Every part of her body felt like lead. Then she remembered what happened, and she groaned loudly. It took her about five minutes to sit up with her hands tied behind her back. As her eyes grew accustomed to the dim light, she found herself in a stone room with iron for the door. A cell. Jade sighed, she was well experienced with jail cells. Jade's body felt completely bruised. She saw a small plate of food near the door, and a dirty glass of water. Jade leaned against the wall and waited.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How are we going to find Jade?" Tasha said, her eyes were red from crying.

"We need to know who kidnapped her." James said, writing some more ideas in a notebook.

"We need help!" Swift wailed. Her face was swollen and red. And she had pulled her pale blond hair into a bun and covered it with a navy blue scarf.

"We can not get help, not yet!" James said hastily.

"But that guy, Peter, her bo- I mean friend, he's the king, he should be able to find he-"

"We are NOT getting help from the Narnian King!" James yelled.

"Maybe we could bargain for her," Aiden suggested, "you know, The stories she used to tell."

"Used to tell?" James demanded, everyone cringed, no one had ever seen James this agitated, with the exception of Jade. James collapsed on the couch, sobbing. No one had seen James break before.

The Iron door creaked open, and a big man walked in. Jade was still leaning against the wall, she had a terrible headache and couldn't see clearly. The man laughed when he saw her, and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"What's the little King's fiance going to do about being kidnapped?" Laughed the man. Jade's eyesight swam, and she groaned,

"Fiance?" She asked.

"Oh, you must know, you are being held for ransom. The High King surely will want his girl back."

"You have the wrong girl than, I am not the High King's fiance." Jade thought how ridiculous that would be compared to who her mother is.

"You can't fool us," the man chuckled.

Jade smiled, she doubted that. Jade's eyes swam for a second than an idea popped into her head.

James!?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James sighed and he heard someone knock on the door, whoever it was he didn't want to talk. Tasha walked in,

"King Peter is here, he wants to see Jade."

James groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

"I really think he should know, I can tell he cares for her."

James snorted.

"Really James, you must build some friendship with him. You never know Jade and the King might get close."

James choked, and a few tears slipped.

"James, let go of your pride, ask Peter for help!" Tasha said.

"Right, Peter doesn't need to know." James said coldly. Tasha sticked her head out the door,

"Hey, Peter, you can come into James, Dean, Aiden, and Sam's has something to tell you."

James rolled his eyes, Tasha had always been difficult to handle. Peter walked in.

"About Jade," James began wondering how he was going to word this.

"Go on," Tasha prompted.

"She was kidnapped yesterday," James said quickly, a tear rolled down his cheek and Tasha burst into tears. Peter turned deathly pale, and stood frozen in his position. James eyes turned glassy, Tasha leaped forward and shook him.

"James! Do you hear me!" She said, panic written accross her face.

"Be quiet I'm listening!" James snapped.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Peter asked, his voice shook and his face was still deathly pale.

"Since Jade and James are twins, they have this sort of connection. James realized they could communicate to the other without anyone overhearing. It can be annoying because they will have a conversation, then ask us something and we would have no idea what they are talking about. Than they realize we didn't hear their conversation." Tasha explained.

"But they aren't in the same room, would they be able to communicate?" Peter asked nervously.

"No idea," Tasha whispered, James signaled them to be quiet.

James!? James!?

Jade? Are you okay!? Where are you?

Slow down! I have a nasty headache.

Where are you?

No idea, but if you mean it literally I'm being carried by the mean man. He smells like he bathed in garlic.

Are you hurt?!

I have a headache, and I feel bruised all over. But I think that's because I was sleeping on the stone floor in the cell. It was very comfortable, best sleep I had in awhile.

You've been what!

James! Think this through, I've been kidnapped, they aren't likely to treat me like a princess with a nice comfy bed. That would be nice though.

They could have been nicer.

Kidnappers aren't nice! And I learned something today.

What?

Kidnappers smell like garlic.

Okay, try to figure out where you are.

Alright, tell Peter hello for me.

Really?

Yes!

Fine, anything for you sis.

Good bye, James.

Bye Jade.

James looked at Tasha and Peter,

"Did you contact her?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Yes," James said,

"What did she say," Tasha urged.

"She doesn't know where she is at, she has a nasty headache, spent the night in a cell, and still has a sense of humor."

Peter laughed, "I knew she would hold on."

Tasha sighed, "good for her."

"And she says hi to you Peter." James stared blankly at the wall. He felt like nothing when Jade wasn't around.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade was thrown on the floor, and she tried to sit up.

"Where does the High King go the most often?" A man demanded. He was standing right next to her, she was crumpled on the ground.

"How am I," Jade groaned, her right foot was starting to throb. "Supposed to know? I just met the king like five days ago." The true answer was two months ago, but she wasn't going to give that.

"Don't you dare lie to me," The man who was obviously the leader. "We've been watching and mapping out this plan for five months. We got to know you well during the last two months. Jade Wendelle, And I think it interesting that the High King likes you. As for who you mother is. . . Nasty person. Anyway, we know in the end that we will succeed in our plan."

"And that plan is?" Jade said, still struggling to stand and face her kidnapper.

"A plan to make Narnia weak, powerless, and poor. And you, are the main chip. Of course we were going to use Queen Susan or Queen Lucy but than you arrived and we could think of nothing better to use than the High King's fiance. Perfect isn't it?"

Actually Jade could see quite a few holes in the plan, but seeing as he was an enemy she didn't point them out.

"Where are we?" Jade said, then understanding he might not answer she added, "Seeing as you are a a handsome young man I thought you might at least be kind to a lady like me. And seeing as I can't go anywhere." She pointed to her right foot that she was pretty sure she had sprained.

The man beamed, then frowned, then scowled, "Flattery won't work with me, young lady, but seeing as you aren't going anywhere I might as well tell you. You are in Ettinsmoor deep into the mountains."

"Ah, thank you kind sir," Jade forced the words out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James walked with Swift to the palace, Peter had invited them to come over and figure out how to save Jade. Swift had convinced James that she could disguise herself so she didn't look to much like the white witch, so she could come. Swift had pulled her pale blond hair up, and was wearing a red headscarf. A navy blue dress covered the rest of her body. She was wearing shoes with no platforms that would make her any taller than what she already was. She was walking as short as she could and slouched. She had mixed some dirt and water to make her pale white skin darker and James told her it would have to be enough. When they were should into the room where Peter was, James almost gasped. King Edmund was sitting right next to the High King and they were talking. James sighed and held the door for Swift. She walked in slowly as if in pain. She was trying to look short and her knees were bent while she was walking. James waited for a second and Peter looked up.

"James it's great to see you, and this must be Swift. I don't think I have met you yet." Peter got out of his chair and greeted them. Edmund stayed in his chair and stared at James. Peter both invited them to sit down, and Swift and James sat down.

"Hello, King, Edmund wasn't it?" James asked.

"Hello, James," King Edmund said, "And you may call me Edmund, since last time we met I wasn't king." Peter glanced at Edmund and asked,

"You never, ever mentioned meeting James and Jade.

"Long time ago," Edmund said hastily and at the exact same time James said,

"Five years ago."

"Spill." Peter demanded.

"Well, it was a long, long, long, long, long-"

"Well, get on with it." Peter interrupted.

"Time ago," Edmund began, "And I had walked up to the White Witch-"

"I prefer the Terrible White Witch." James interrupted.

"Alright the Terrible White Witch's." Edmund agreed, "Anyway I entered the ice castle."

"Ice prison." James corrected.

"Okay, Ice prison." Edmund decided, "And the first thing I saw was a girl with curly blond hair, and wearing a deep blue dress, fashioned exactly like the terrible white witch's dress. She was kneeling-"

"She wasn't kneeling, she was crumpled." James corrected again.

"Will you stop interrupting me," Edmund snapped. "Anyway, the girl was crumpled in the front of the terrible white witch's throne. A dwarf was stand behind her with a spear pointed at her back. The terrible White Witch sat fiercely in her throne yelling at the girl, something about a bird I think-"

"It was a falcon," James said.

"Will you stop it!" Edmund yelled. "Anyway, wait, how do you know?"

"That girl was Jade and obviously I know what happened, as Jade is my sister." James replied.

"Why was the terrible white witch mad about a falcon?"

"Me and Jade-"

"Jade and I." Edmund corrected the grammar.

"Jade and I," James said angrily, "Set the falcon free from the terrible white witch's clutches."

"Oh, wait how did you manage that? You'd have to figure a way inside." Edmund said thinking it through.

"That was easy, continue your story." James said hastily, hoping they wouldn't question more.

"Anyway, the girl was sobbing and begging her not to do something." Edmund continued.

"What was she scared about?" Peter asked, turning to James.

"Well, the terrible white witch was threatening to whip me and her." James sighed.

"What!?" Peter yelled. "Just for freeing a bird!"

"A falcon. And you see, it definitely wasn't are first time freeing a captive of hers. We would've freed Mr. Tumnus and Edmund, but to make sure we didn't, she chained Jade and I in a cell next to Tumnus and Edmund."

"And how did she catch you?" Peter asked.

James didn't say anything.

"I feel like some details are being glazed here, James," Peter said sternly, Swift shifted awkwardly in her seat. Suddenly James realized something, he could tell and break his sister's heart, or save it and convince Peter to stay no matter what.

"Peter, it isn't my place to tell," James had decided on the later, "No matter what Jade tells you. I need you to promise to still be her friend and trust her."

"Still be her friend? Of course I'll still be her friend, what news could be that bad to make me leave her?"

James and Swift chuckled grimly. Suddenly James's eyes glazed, and he told everyone to be quiet.

_James?!_

_What's up? Do you know where you are?_

_Yeah, but I had to be flattering to get the information, don't tell Peter!_

_Well, where are you?!_

_Ettinsmoor, deep in the mountains in some manor._

_Okay._

_Guess what I learned!_

_What!_

_They're going to use me to bring down Narnia into a weak, powerless, and poor country._

_How's that supposed to work?_

_They think I'm Peter's fiance._

_What!_

_Yeah._

_You know that won't work, Jade, the High King shouldn't marry the white witch's daughter._

_Yeah, I know._

_Love you, Jade, goodbye._

_Good bye, tell Peter I say hello and will explain later._

_Wait, you can't tell him._

_Yes I can._

_Your as stubborn as an ox, good bye, Jade._

_Love you._

James instantly looked up.

"I've got news."

"How?" Edmund asked confused.

"Twin connection, they can speak to each other without anyone overhearing." Swift explained.

Edmund glanced at her,

"You look familiar, have I seen you before?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Edmund, call me Edmund."

"Alright, as I said before I have news. Jade's is being held captive in Ettinsmoor, deep in the mountains, in some manor." James said.

"How is she?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Good, but she learned the plot of her captors." James sighed not wanting to tell the plan. "The captors have been watching and writing down your ways, Peter, for five months. When Jade entered your life, they began studying her. Somehow they saw you kiss Jade good bye and figured that Jade was your fiance."

"Wait," Edmund said glancing at Peter, "is she?"

"No," Peter blushed.

"Anyway," James continued, "they kidnapped Jade, knowing that the High King of Narnia had deep feelings for her. They will use her for ransom to bring Narnia into a country of weakness, powerlessness, and very poor."

"And that's supposed to work?" Edmund asked.

"Jade dies if Narnia doesn't agree to the terms," James said heavily.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Bad Guys **

"I hate the idea of keeping her for two months to get the High King anxious, I just want to cut to the chase. Get the money, and all the peace treaty papers. And then we can just abandon the girl for that powerless king." A man by the name Clark, growled.

"I know," Clark's brother, Clarence growled, "the food here tastes awful. I am going to fire that old maid."

"My wife won't cook, she thinks she's too important, since she's been promised the title 'Queen.'" Clark grumbled.

"Well, do you think Erickson will let us use the girl to make good meals?" Clarence asked.

"Meaning?" Clark whined.

"Meaning we make her cook. As we will be stuck with her for two months." Clarence stated.

"Great idea, let's go ask," Clark said brightening at the idea. The two lawbreakers exited the room to hurry to the study to find their boss.

"Hey, Erickson," Clarence demanded, "you have a moment."

"What?" The man working at the desk, asked annoyed.

"I just had this awesome idea," Clark said, stopping his brother from speaking. "I thought we should force the girl to cook for us, she has eight siblings to take care of, she should know how."

"And what happens when she drugs you? We have plenty of drugs that we have been using on her to keep her from escaping. Who says she won't use them on us." Erickson said coldly.

"We could lock the cabinet with the drugs in it." Clarence said, thinking for once.

"And my wife could watch her and order her about. She loves being a boss." Clark said, with a grim face on.

"Yes, and if she overcomes Clark's wife and escapes?" Erickson asked roughly.

"Simple, we put bars on the kitchen windows, and keep the kitchen door that goes outside locked." Clark said.

"And my dog's can guard her. They will stand outside the kitchen doors and make sure the girl doesn't leave." Clarence said.

"The sooner you modify the kitchen, the sooner you get her in there. We will just put a few blankets in the corner of the room so she can sleep. And then we don't have to lock her in the cellar every night."

"Yes, boss," Clark grinned happily.

"We will finally be getting meals," Clarence said, "real meals."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **The Good Guys **

The silence in the room seemed to last forever, finally Edmund broke the silence.

"Is there a way around this?" Edmund glanced nervously at his brother. Peter was deathly pale, his blue eyes were dull, and his face looked like it was in pain.

"Probably, I just don't know that way." James sighed.

"I might not be the one to put in ideas, but would Jade's captors really kill her? I mean Jade is their only leverage right now. Why get rid of it?" Swift pointed out.

"Makes sense," Edmund nodded, "I'm so sure I've met you before."

"You haven't," Swift said, trying to cover up her nerves.

"Yeah, thanks Swift, I swear you have some of mother's brains," Swift glared at James, but he continued, "that means that captors will be looking for more leverage before they get rid of Jade. Edmund, do you have any idea where you're sisters are?"

"They are out riding," then the realization hit Edmund. "Oh no!"

"Does Susan have her bow and arrows?" James asked rushing out behind Edmund, leaving Peter and Swift alone.

"No, she thinks it unlady like! Lucy would have her knife though!" Edmund called ahead of him.

"That won't help we need to get to them!" James said, getting way ahead of Edmund. James and Edmund ran out the palace gates and there Susan was riding extremely fast right towards them. Lucy no where in sight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade scowled and opened her eyes. She had a terrible headache and was pretty sure they drugged her to sleep. They were making sure she by no means escaped while they were sleeping. One of her captors barged in, she groaned, he didn't have the decency to knock. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, he entered a room with a big fireplace, and a stove and plenty of cabinets. She guessed that they were in the kitchen. They weren't alone however, a woman, Jade guessed about thirty six years old, stood next to a plush chair that looked out of place in the ordinary kitchen. The man pushed Jade in front of the woman, and held Jade's hands firmly behind her back. The woman fingered Jade's curls, and Jade jerked her head away. The woman stepped closer and traced Jade's jawline with her hand. Jade shivered. Jade's breeches were torn to the knees. And her navy blue tunic was worn thin and terribly stained, and smelled.

"This is the High King's fiance?" The woman laughed, "did you guys make her change, or what?"

"We kidnapped her in these clothes." The man said.

"You're kidding. But put her in a dress and she'd be a beauty. She's a beauty wearing these rags." The woman laughed, "but this stench is unbearable, she must be washed and changed before she cooks our meals. You still have that old maid right?"

"Yes, dear."

"Where is she?" The woman demanded.

"In her room."

"Okay," the woman grabbed hold of Jade and slapped her hard on the face. Jade blinked, "cause me any trouble and I'll do much worse." The woman threatened. The woman's nails dug into Jade's arm and the woman pulled Jade out of the kitchen. They turned and went up the servant's stair way. And the woman pulled and yanked Jade with surprising force. Then the woman barged into a room dragging Jade with her. An old woman who must have been the 'maid' they had referred to, was sitting a rocking chair sewing.

"This poor girl was found on our steps begging for shelter, our poor souls our giving her, shelter, food, and a bath in exchange for your job. You are to bath her and dress her in this." The woman pulled out a navy blue dress. And Jade gasped. It was the exact same style her mother wore. How she despised anything her mother liked, Jade's wardrobe in her mother's ice castle held miniatures of her mother's outfits. Jade felt like she was looking at an exact dress her mother had worn.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James instantly grabbed the horse's reigns and swung into the saddle behind Susan. Taking control of the horse, he steered the horse from trampling anything, and dismounted. Tears stained Susan's face,

"Edmund!" She cried, stumbling off her horse and running to him. "They took Lucy, and spooked my horse!"

"Thank James for saving you at least," Edmund said grimly. Susan turned but James had mounted again.

"I'm going to see if I can catch them, which direction did they take, and where did they kidnap the young Queen?!" James yelled in one breath.

"Near the stone table! They headed north! Oh, please kind sir! Save my sister!" Susan begged.

"I'll do my best." James said, then he urged Susan's horse and James was gone.

"What's going on?!" Susan cried.

"Peter will explain everything," Edmund said grimly, "prepare for the worst of news." Edmund escorted Susan, who was still clinging to him, to the meeting room where Peter and Swift were. Peter was pacing in the room, his face was still pale and his blue eyes were dead serious. Susan instantly let go of Edmund and ran over to Peter and began clinging to him. Edmund rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Peter! Explain, what's wrong!"

"Jade's been kidnapped." Peter said, "they are going to ransom her."

"She's only a town girl the ransom shouldn't be that high." Susan said.

Edmund laughed, "let's word it this way. Jade is not a simple town girl any longer. She is Peter's fiance."

"Edmund!" Peter's face grew scarlett.

"I mean Peter has developed feelings for Jade." Edmund said choking on his own laughter. Susan grew pale.

"That means the kidnappers have the High King's fiance, possibly the next High Queen and the next heir of the High King's throne comes through her. She's worth more than Edmund, Lucy, and me! Oh! Peter!" Susan cried. Peter nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid you're right Susan."

Edmund's jaw dropped, "I didn't know you were that close!"

"And now they have Lucy," Susan wailed.


	13. Chapter 13

Jade was standing in front of a mirror, wearing the navy blue dress, fashioned like her mother's dresses. The mean woman had introduced her self as Dolores, and Jade must call her mistress. So far, Jade had avoided talking to her all together. Dolores had insisted on doing Jade's hair, and Jade hated it. She was fashioning the hair like the terrible white witch's hair. In other words, her mother's fashion. When Jade's hair was pinned up in a certain way, and the dress looked perfect. Jade couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother. She now knew why she had always kept her curly blond hair down, and wore the Narnian men's style of clothing.

"Ah, you look perfect, just like your mother," Dolores said surveying Jade, "You look surprised, but me and my husband, his brother, and our boss know your secret. We purposely got this clothing to hurt you. Now your orders, it is ten minutes passed nine. I had to make breakfast because you needed to be bathed. You are to make a full fledged dinner, just like a King's table. Understand?"

Jade nodded.

"Good, I will embroider while you work. I also will make sure you do it right."

Jade nodded.

"When I speak to you, you will answer by saying 'Yes, Mistress.'" Dolores instructed.

"I belong to know one except Aslan, the great lion." Jade said. Dolores raised her hand to slap Jade but Jade had faught in plenty of battles and her reflects were fast. Her hand caught Dolores's wrist in inch from her face.

"Don't you dare slap me again." Jade ordered. Dolores laughed,

"You can't get away."

"That I might not be able to do, but I can break your wrist." Jade smiled to encourage Dolores from never not slapping her again. Dolores whistled, and two dogs were suddenly on Jade and Dolores was screaming for help.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James urged the horse under him faster. He could see Lucy and her captives ahead. Suddenly his horse reared and he fell off, in seconds James blacked out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

James groaned and opened his eyes, he was in lavish bed and a doctor was attending him. James sat up, groaned again, he was terribly dizzy.

"Lay down, lay down," the doctor urged. James got of bed and looked in the mirror, he had a black eye, a bloody lip, his right arm and right leg were bandaged. He realized he must have scrapped them in the fall.

"Ugh, I've been riding horses since I was three and I fall off when the horse rears. Ouch," James muttered. He exited the room despite the doctor's protests and went to go find Swift, he found Edmund, Susan, and Swift talking in the garden.

"How long was I out?" James demanded.

"Five hours after we found you," Swift said promptly.

"Where did you learn to run like!?" Edmund asked, "You were running so fast I couldn't keep up with you."

"I've had lot's of practice running away from the terrible white witch." James said unhappily.

"You seem to have a lot of encounters with the white witch." Edmund noted.

"Yeah, it's a problem." James said, glancing at Swift with concern. "We probably should get back, Tasha can't hold the kids at bay for a long time." But what James really ment was 'We probably should get back, Swift, the conversations of the white witch keep popping up. And you won't be able to hold your disguise much longer.' Swift nodded,

"Good bye, Susan. Bye Edmund. See you later. We've got work to do." Swift said.

"By Swift, I enjoyed meeting you." Edmund suddenly grew pale and sat down. "Sorry, I still get flashbacks about the white witch."

"What happened?!" James instantly demanded.

"I have finally arisen from the dead, let it be known in Narnia. I will seek revenge." Edmund quoted, then added, "The usual." But James grew pale,

"Swift! We must get back!" And the two siblings sprinted away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade was bound tightly to pillar in the dining room. Dolores was telling her husband Clark, Clarence, and Erickson what Jade had done to her. Most of it was lies.

"She punched me in the face, kicked me, called me nasty names, and spit in my face!" Dolores ended, she obviously was good at acting for tears streamed down her face.

"Ah, our captive is a warrior I see. Just like your mother." Erickson traced Jade's jawline, "your mother clearly understood what was right. And you remind me of your mother. You would be a good high queen someday. I can't believe that silly high king fell for your plan. To become high queen of Narnia overthrow him and his siblings. I didn't know even you were that dark. But your plan fits you, a dark, terrible person." Erickson pulled out a pocket mirror and opened it. "See look at that reflection, you are becoming your mother."

Jade felt herself slipping away, she felt trapped in a cage made of mirrors, she dewelled on his words. 'You are becoming your mother.' She screamed, she was being tortured with her own feelings, and she cried out,

"No, no!"

She felt the truth shower around her, she was becoming her mother.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter, been REALLY busy. **


	14. Chapter 14

James suddenly cried out and fell on the kitchen floor. All his siblings rushed towards him.

"James!" Tasha called. James got to his feet.

"It's Jade!" He exclaimed, "They're hurting her!" James rushed around kitchen muttering and crying out. He was terribly upset and he couldn't reach the people who were hurting his sister. "Oh, dear, oh!" James cried out. "Jade!"

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked, as Tasha tried to lead James to the couch.

"They're trying to turn her against us." James cried, and struggled as if in contact with an invisible opponent.

"But, Jade would never. . ." Tasha trailed off.

"Magic," gasped James, "They're using magic."

Everyone gasped, since they were children of the white witch, they were well acquainted with magic.

"What kind of magic?" Swift whispered.

"A very convincing, persuasion spell. I can tell the speaker is new at it. But he's doing a great job. Jade is weakening." James said painfully.

"Oh no! What's the persuasion?" Dean said, everyone glanced at him. It was the longest sentence he had ever spoken. Dean had always been considered quiet, only Nella didn't look surprised.

"She is like her mother, and bad in every aspect." James said heavily.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

Peter sighed and collapsed on his bed. He couldn't believe his relationship with a girl, was hurting her. It had been three weeks since Jade had been taken. He hadn't been able to concentrate on the meeting with his advisors, so they had finally called it a day and left. Word had spread throughout the kingdom that the future High Queen had been kidnapped. Peter hated false stories, but he had no power over gossips in the town, so he hoped that the story would die down. Peter rolled over and felt something under his pillow. He never felt anything under his pillow. Peter pushed the pillow away and found a dark black rock, attached to the rock was a piece of paper.

_We have the girl, proof is under the bed. Ransom is three fourths of the castle treasury, and all the peace treaty papers, Narnia has made with surrounding countries. Disagree with the terms and Queen Lucy dies. Meet at the lantern in Lantern Waste, bring two guards, and the ransom. Disagree with this and future High Queen looses her right hand._

Peter sat down on his floor and looked under his bed. He saw parcel and he pulled it out. Inside the parcel was Jade's clothing. Her dark navy blue tunic she wore and the brown breeches. They were torn, bloody, and stained. On top of the pile was one lock of curly blond hair. Peter stood frozen wondering what to do. The ransom didn't say when to or how to contact, he turn the paper around.

_At five o'clock, in two weeks, from Friday. We will meet, to contact to say you agree. Take a goat and kill it, tie it to a post in the middle of the town._

_-Erickson._

_P. S. Let me warn you. Jade is not who she says she is. Ask her more about her parentage. And right now, make sure you ARE doing what's right._

Peter was holding the note and his package while he ran out the door. He ran down the stairs, through a bunch of halls, and out the door. He yelled for some guards to follow him, and continued his run from the palace. Finally, he reached James's cabin, he bolted up the steps, two very tired guards began climbing them slowly. Peter didn't bother to knock, he wasn't going to formal right now.

"James!" Peter yelled. Instantly James ran into the room.

"Is Aiden playing another, oh, it's you. What's wrong?" James burst out.

"I've got the ransom note." Peter gasped, "ran all the way here."

"You're lucky you didn't have to run all the way to Anvard." James said, "could I see the note?"

"Anvard? What?" Peter tried to catch his breath.

"Note?" James repeated.

"Oh, yeah." Peter passed James the note and James sat down.

"Okay." James said "time for the plan."

"Plan?" Peter asked.

"We're not going to let them get away with this." James said firmly, "so we need to come up with a plan."

"Right, a plan." Peter said, "how are we going to do this?"

"I'll contact Jade, now she knows how to come up with a plan."

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Surely you know that? You don't." James shrugged, "Okay, I'll contact her."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy cried out, she couldn't see anything, something was covering her eyes. Someone laughed nearby.

"Help! Someone help me." Lucy pleaded. She groped around in the darkness. Someone shoved something in her open mouth. Lucy spit out the wad of cloth. "Please, someone." Lucy cried.

"Lu? Is that you?" Jade called from her pillar, she to was blindfolded.

"Peter, Susan?" Lucy called, and she ran into a wall. Laughter followed this. "Please."

"Lucy-" Jade was slapped crossed the cheek.

"Please, help me." Lucy cried.

Jade was cut loose from her pillar, and she collapsed on the floor. Being tied to a pillar for a day had made her loose the feelings in her limbs. Jade struggled to stand, and fell over. Lucy screamed, someone had grabbed her from behind, and she struggled to get away. More laughter.

"That's enough! Lights!" Erickson yelled. Clark lit a candle, and the two prisoners' blindfolds were cut. Jade cried out as Dolores grabbed her, and held her tightly. Lucy was being held by Clarence, Jade and Lucy were made to face each other. Lucy didn't recognize Jade and screamed struggling to get away. Jade burst into tears, the dress, hair, had obviously scared Lucy into thinking that she was the white witch.

"It's me, a friend of your older sister. I'm Jade." Jade said, she was still refusing to say she had a friendship with Peter.

"Jade?" Lucy asked, she stopped struggling.

"Yes, forget how close that name is to the white witch." Jade replied hastily.

"Oh, I remember, you're Peter's friend." Lucy said. Clarence snorted.

"Right," Jade said, and the two were separated.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Jade!?_

_James?_

_Hello, we've got the ransom note. You and Lucy for the peace treaty papers, and the three fourths of the castle treasury._

_Wow!_

_I know, any plans?_

_I wish I had a knife._

_Yeah, but then you wouldn't be kidnapped, and we wouldn't need a plan._

_Right, listen close._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two weeks passed like a drag. And Peter, James, and the rest of the Wendelles felt like they would die without Jade. It was one thing knowing that Jade was on a quest, but it was completely the opposite knowing she would be gone for two weeks and kidnapped. Finally, Friday arrived, and it was snowing. The Wendelles hated snow, James, Swift, and little Sam were part of the plan, so they had to come. The High King had to come because he was the one giving the ransom, and Susan, despite her wishes, was coming with her bow and arrow. Braylon and Merrick were to be the two guards accompanying Peter. James, Swift, Sam, and Susan were to enter ten minutes late, and Peter would have to stall until they arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

Jade hated the fact how they took advantage of who her mother was. She still was puzzled on how they found out. Tonight was the night of the ransom. She was starving, and they were still figuring out details, so they forgot to feed her. For tonight they had her dressed in a dark blue dress, fashioned exactly like her mother's dresses. They had pinned up her hair, like her mother's, and used paint to make her lips cherry red. In the mirror she looked so much like Jadis, that she was starting to wonder why she had never noticed. Probably because she kept her hair down, wore the men's style of clothing, and never really looked in mirror. She just relied upon getting what she needed done, and moving as far from her past as her memory allowed her. Jade could still feel the tugging in her gut, ever since she had met Erickson. She knew very well that he knew the magic arts and she was watching him carefully. He had tormented her with it earlier, making her believe she was just like her mother. She had struggled, gave in, struggled, gave in, and then she found something, of course she always knew she had magic in her, as she was the daughter of a witch, but her father was human, so she had been hoping it would pass her. It obviously didn't, and sadly she was struggling to not let the magic takeover. For magic from Charn, struggled to overcome, be powerful, and rule. And not pleasantly let us add. Jade was firm about not becoming her mother, and every day, she was pushing that magic farther and deeper away. Clark rushed into her cell,

"We're leaving."

Jade just sighed and followed him out the door.

* * *

Peter sighed and looked around at everyone,

"Do we have everything?"

"Jade's knives, check, weapons, check, Susan, check-"

"Don't call me a thing," Susan warned.

"Sorry, you just didn't want to come," shot back James angrily, "ransom, check, Yup, that's everything. Let's see Merrick, Braylon, Peter, Susan, Sam, and Swift, we have everything."

_James!?_

_Yup?_

_Everything ready?_

_Yeah._

_Okay. Tell Peter to try not to be shocked about my appearance._

_And why?_

_They figured out our secret._

_Our lives are at stake now?!_

_They always were. Just be prepared okay?_

_Okay._

James focused back onto his surroundings,

"That was Jade, she says they are already there, so we need to start coming, and to be okay with her appearance." James informed the group.

"Appearance? She knows we don't care what she looks like, right?" Peter said, "I mean we know she's been kidnapped, she isn't going to look her best, right?" Peter looked confused.

"You know girls, Peter, they like looking their very best for people." Susan said. "She's probably wearing rags of a dress and feels embarrassed, that's all."

James and Swift exchanged looks, they knew that wasn't the case. They also knew what she'd probably look like. Swift worriedly checked her dark green scarf that covered her head. The group began their journey.

* * *

They were to meet next to the lamp post, and Jade was being held hostage in the trees nearby. Jade saw Peter approach, he looked awful, bags under his eyes, his clothes hung loosely on his thin frame. Jade could tell he hadn't been sleeping and eating very well. She chewed her lip nervously, she was worried how he would react with her appearance. She hoped James warned him. Erickson entered the clearing, the lamp post stood between the two men.

"Where's Jade and Lucy?" Peter said firmly.

"Did you forget the ransom?" Erickson smirked, "because you aren't getting the witch until I see the ransom."

"Men!" Peter yelled, Merrick and Braylon entered the clearing carrying a chest between them. They left and came back for more. Erickson smiled and opened the chest. Instantly, James sprang out and tackled the man to the ground. In seconds, Erickson was gagged and bound. James retreated into the woods, dragging Erickson with him. Clark ran into a clearing,

"Not another prank, High King, your sister's life is at risk here." Clarence entered, dragging Lucy with him. Lucy was gagged, bound, and blindfolded, and Clarence slipped a knife under her throat.

"Not another move, Your Majesty." Clark warned, "my brother has been waiting for this moment, he will kill if necessary."

Peter stood frozen, rage was written across his face, and if looks could kill, Clark and Clarence would be dead. Suddenly in arrow whizzed through the air and hit Clarence in the arm. A second arrow hit Clark in the chest. Clark fell down dead, and Clarence screamed and dropped Lucy. Sam ran through the clearing and began untying Lucy's bonds with a small little knife. Swift dropped out of a tree and cut Jade's bonds. Suddenly, Erickson grabbed Jade and put a knife neatly under her throat, he took her into the clearing, and Peter gasped. The tears flooded down Jade's cheeks, and James dropped down from his tree.

"Jade?" Peter asked unsure.

Erickson laughed, "Not one step young man, or you well be going to this little witch's funeral. Dolores entered the clearing, holding a struggling Swift by the hair, Swift's scarf was down, and her pale blond hair sparkled in the sunlight. Her blue eyes sadly were dull, and Swift's naturally cherry red lips gleamed. Swift glanced shockingly at Jade, as the two girls were held hostage. Swift slipped her hand discretely into her pocket and pulled out Jade's knife, she slipped it into Jade's hand.

"Peter, it's me, Jade Wendelle, I am NOT the white witch," Jade said, the tears flowed faster, "NO!" The power of her voice knocked over Erickson, Dolores, and the wounded Clarence. Jade summoned determination, courage, strength, and power, "In the name of Aslan! Let it be known! You are mere criminals and can do nothing to us!" Then Jade freed herself from the grasp of the dazed Erickson and ran towards Peter. In seconds they were grasping on to each other tightly, and Jade could feel his lips against her.


	16. Chapter 16

Jade didn't remember much of the two weeks after her freedom, she remembered Peter carrying her home and tucking her into bed, she remembered him leaving. And then she slept on and on. James said she woke for food and once and awhile Peter would visit, and she curl up next to him on the couch. Jade remembered none of it, it was all such a daze. James said Erickson, Clarence, and Dolores were locked up in the dungeons of Cair Paravel. When Jade finally awoke from her daze and exhaustion, Peter came over.

"Alright we need to talk about your security." Peter said promptly.

"We don't need security," Jade protested.

"And you are expecting me to agree to that, after that five week nightmare?" Peter smiled grimly, "You're getting security."

"Alright Peter," Jade grinned, thinking how foolish her words had been.

Peter grinned, "good, and Susan's going to plan her ball again. She cancelled it because you couldn't come."

"Okay, and you are still probably wondering about my appearance two week-"

"Jade, it's okay, James told me everything, he realized you probably didn't have the strength to tell me." Peter said, "I totally understand you, I probably would have thrown you in a cell if you told me right away. But now that I know you, I know you are a good person. Jade, you are nothing like your mother, and I respect you for that." Jade felt like she was in a dream as she leaned closer to the High King.

* * *

Peter had assigned Braylon and Lyle to guard the Wendelles, and the Wendelles became friends with Braylon and Lyle. Lyle was even teaching Tasha how to fight with a knife. Jade and Peter were pretty much unseparated. They had never realized how much they cared for each other, until they had lost the other. James was the only one who pushed himself in the way sometimes. Jade had destroyed the dark blue dress she had worn, and was back wearing her normal men's cloths, Swift had stopped disguising herself when she was with the Pevensies. Everyone had been laughing so hard at Edmund's reaction the first day he saw Swift who she truly was. Peter had told the girls but for a prank, he 'forgot' to tell Edmund. Everyone, even Swift was laughing as Edmund scrambled out of his throne screaming and calling for the guards. Jade then explained, and Edmund calmed down, but he did keep glancing at them nervously. James and Peter had left to talk about some things, James grudgingly, and Peter excited. Swift, Tasha, Susan, and Lucy had made friends quickly, were talking about the ball that was happening in a few months. And Aiden, Dean, and Edmund were having an interesting conversation about pranks, Dean was just listening. Nella and Sam sat next to Jade, and Sam asked his normal questions.

"Is Tasha tall? Do you like Peter? Did mother kill people?"

"No, yes, and yes," Jade answered absently.

"Will you ever get married? Am I going to be grandpa? What is a horse?"

Nella climbed into Jade's lap, and Jade put her arms around the girl, and Nella snuggled closer.

"Is Peter a king? If you get married to Peter, will I become a princess?"

Nella giggled.

"Can Princesses be boys? When are you getting married? Has James turned twelve yet?"

It was a good thing that Jade had stopped answering Sam's questions, they were getting random, and coming faster.

"To turtles have wings? Aiden told me they did."

"Because they do." Aiden interrupted the line of questions. Jade glared at him.

"Where's Peter and James? What are they doing?" Sam continued. James and Peter entered the room, and Peter sat on the couch next to Jade, and James sat down next to Swift.

"So are you guys going to the ball?" Susan asked.

"Definitely," Tasha said.

"Maybe," Jade said.

"Probably not," Swift said.

"No," said Nella.

"Jade," Peter protested, "you have to come."

"What for?" Jade asked, gazing at him.

"Because I have to come, therefore I need someone to come with me." Peter said.

"Of course." Jade smiled, "I'll come for you."'

Peter sighed with relief. "Good."

James snorted, "I'm definitely not coming."

"I'm pretty sure you have a girl, James," Aiden laughed, "I saw you down by the brook, talking to the pretty towns girl, Robyn. And while I was buying some bread in town, someone told me Robyn was going out with someone."

James inspected his fingers and said casually, "That's funny, Aiden, you must have seen wrong. I haven't been down to the Running Creek in forever."

Aiden laughed, "then how did you know it was at the Running Creek, where I saw you?"

James grinned, "Aiden, That's the only creek."

Aiden's face grew scarlet and James laughed, "that doesn't prove anything," Aiden said angrily.

"Well, you didn't prove anything either." James retorted, Jade studied James's face carefully, she knew he had just lied, so he was going out with a girl. Jade felt feelings she almost couldn't describe, she was jealous.

* * *

Jade was sitting in Susan's room, while Susan fawned over dresses.

"Oh, this on look good on you," Susan gasped and clapped her hands, she pulled out a light blue dress out embroidered with snowflakes. Jade shivered,

"Definitely no," Jade said, "too icy."

"I agree, blue isn't your color," Susan said, and she put the dress back into the wardrobe. Jade almost pointed out that Susan just contradicted herself, than decided not to. "Definitely, this one would look great," Susan said, she pulled out a pretty violet dress, it had so many bows, ribbons, and flounces, the Jade wondered how many years it had taken to make.

"No," Jade said, "do you see me in that?" Jade stood up and acted out a sword fight in the dress.

"Definitely not," gasped Susan, "Well, what color looks good on you?"

"Green," Jade said absentedly, "mixed with a turquoise blue."

"Great combination," Susan grinned and pulled out a beautiful sea green dress, with a light turquoise trim, it had a full skirt, and a pretty waist sash. "You are going to be the beauty tonight. Now where's Swift? I have a dress she will look darling in."

Lucy entered, "Oh, I'm so sorry," she mouthed to Jade, "to leave you with the fashion freak."

Jade laughed, and mouthed back, "It's okay."

"Okay, put this on," Susan said, giving Jade the dress, "Then I will do your hair." Jade made a face, and Lucy laughed, Susan looked at them confused.


	17. Chapter 17

James sighed, he wished he could fake illness and get Jade to stay home, but he knew she would see right through the lie. He wished Peter wasn't going to be there, but if course he was, he wished Jade and Peter hadn't been a pair for seven months, they had known each other for ten. Jade was now officially eighteen, today was November 12, Jade's birthday. James knew Susan purposely put the ball on Jade's birthday. James groaned, he wished Jade had never met Peter. . .

* * *

Jade looked at herself in the mirror, Susan pinned a small extravagant braid back, and the rest of her curly blond hair layed loosely down on her back. The sea green dress was so beautiful and it just seemed a part of her.

"Jade, do you know how to dance?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Jade said pushing a hair out of her face, "it was something we all had to learn, as soon as we could walk."

"Oh," Susan said surprised, "the witch was interested in dancing?"

"No," Jade said, "She hoped we would become the next rulers, and rulers must know how to dance."

"So she brought you up like princesses and princes?"

"Pretty much," Jade surveyed her dress, "thanks for letting me borrow your jewels and this fantastic dress."

"Oh, it was no problem, darling, Jade," Susan said waving her hand in the air. "I love giving."

* * *

Peter anxiously waited at the the grand doors that entered the ballroom. Susan had been asked out by a handsome courtman again, she was never left out of a dance, and Edmund always escorted Lucy in because he didn't want to ask a girl out, and Lucy was too young to have a suitor. Peter couldn't believe he was escorting another girl besides Susan, to start the ball. Jade was the first girl to get this privilege, yet he was actually fond of her, and she was fond of him. Peter pushed himself from his thoughts and stared at the empty hallway. Suddenly a door opened and he heard some hurried whispers, than a sea green skirt swished out the door way and Jade entered the hallway. Her golden curls bouncing as she walked, the beautiful dress swirled around and became a part of her, and her bright green eyes sparkled happily.

"Well," Peter said, "will this beautiful young lady join me in opening this wonderful ball?"

Jade smiled, "of course, Your Majesty." And she curtsyed and Peter bowed. Than Peter offered his arm, and Jade took it. Susan lined up with her partner, and Edmund and Lucy, behind them.

"Ready," whispered Peter.

"I think," Jade whispered back. A small little faun opened the door and the two glided down the steps, from the crowd below there were gasps and applause. Peter and Jade smiled prettily, and Susan and her partner floated down the steps, then Edmund and Lucy walked down the steps. Edmund and Lucy promptly went over to a recliner and sat down. Then the music started, Jade and Peter, Susan and her partner began to dance. Jade and Peter just floated through the steps.

"I didn't know you could dance." Peter whispered.

"Well, I haven't danced in forever," Jade replied softly, "I just don't have time for it."

"I don't see you dancing while chopping wood, though either," laughed Peter.

"Yeah, I didn't have a place to dance either," Jade smiled, and the two laughed.

The music ended, and Peter escorted Jade the garden. A few couples mingled around but mostly they were alone. Peter sat down on a bench and Jade sat down next to him. Jade leaned her head against him, and Peter wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Swift laughed as Susan kept declining dances with men, and yet her dancing card was still crammed full. Susan gasped and sat down next to Swift.

"Some of these dances are so. . ." Susan gasped trying to catch her breath, "tiring, and fast."

Swift laughed, "don't try to trick me, I can tell you're loving all the dances." Swift grinned mischievously, "especially with that handsome young man over there, I understand his name is Derrick."

"He's flattering, handsome, and so sweet," sighed Susan. Swift laughed,

"And James is here to, dancing near the grand piano with Robyn." Swift chuckled, "so Aiden was right."

"He's so sweet," Susan muttered. Peter and Jade entered again, and Swift could tell that a bunch of the girls were giving Jade a bunch of jealous glances. But Jade didn't notice, her gaze was near the piano on James. The dance ended, and James and Robyn hastily walked into the garden. Susan suddenly got up and was whisked away with Derrick. Swift sat idly for a second, than went over to join Peter, and Jade's conversation.

"I can't believe James didn't tell me," Jade was saying, when Swift got close, "it isn't like him."

"You mean it isn't like you," Swift said, hopping into the conversation. "You tell James everything, it's what girls do. James tells you stuff, but not everything, and he never will, boys normally keep to themselves."

"Still, I'm his sister, his twin, and I've kept our lives running." Jade said.

"And he helps you out," Swift said, "he didn't want to upset you that he had feelings for Robyn."

"Well, if he hoped I wasn't going to get jealous," Jade said, "it didn't work."

"Well," Swift said, "this is where Peter comes in. When you met Peter, he was all you could talk about. James grew jealous and realized you were getting close to Peter. He tried to stop the relationship, then realized he couldn't hurt his own sister. Jade, he was jealous of Peter, and Jade you're jealous of Robyn. James realized he couldn't hold on to you for forever, and you have to let go of James. You'll still be twins, and love will be strong, but don't hold on to James so tight he can't get to know another girl."

"Swift speaks wisdom, Jade," Peter smiled down at Jade. Jade clung to his arm, and looked up at Swift,

"I guess, I can't believe he didn't tell me though." Swift smiled,

"It's okay, I can tell Peter wants you alone, I'll see you later." Swift raised her hand in farewell and disappeared into crowds.

"Let's go back to gardens again," Peter said.

"Yes," Jade smiled thoughtfully, "let's go."

Peter led Jade to the gardens, over to the mermaid fountain, roses grew around the fountain, and a bench was nestled back in the roses. Jade sat down, and Peter joined her.

"I love you, Peter," Jade sighed leaning on him. Peter wrapped his arms around her,

"I love you to Jade, will you-"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: This is my last chapter of this story. I promise there will be sequels. Please READ and REVIEW! The more reviews the sooner the sequel comes! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

* * *

Peter and Jade entered the ballroom again, and they seemed happier than normal. James set his glass of punch down, and stood up from his chair.

"Is something wrong?" Robyn asked setting her punch down to.

"No sweetheart," James said staring hard at Jade.

"Is it Jade?" Robyn asked.

"Yes, something's different. They're acting different to each other," James answered.

"Are they upset? That kind of different?" Robyn asked on her tiptoes.

"No, they're happier, Peter's delighted, and Jade, she's brimming with happiness, overflowing with it actually." James said, "I think Peter has-"

"He's asked the question?" Robyn said, excitedly.

"And Jade's said yes." James sighed, he hadn't thought he'd loose her this quick.

"Oh, how sweet," Robyn said.

"Yeah," James said absentmindedly.

* * *

Jade smiled as Peter and her sat at the table and a small faun handed her a plate of sweets. Jade placed it between her and Peter, and took a bite of the big slice of cake. Edmund walked over and Jade noticed his mischievous glance at her left hand. Then he turned and climbed the staircase until he was above everyone else.

"Oh no," Peter said, "should I stop him?"

"I think we'll be fine." Jade said, she just couldn't stop smiling. Edmund clapped his hands and the ballroom grew suddenly quiet.

"I would like to make an announcement," Edmund announced, "I want to congratulate my brother, the one and only, High King Peter, and his soon to be wife, Jade Wendelle! May they have a very," Jade shot him a glare, "I was going to say, wonderful marriage." Edmund made a weird face in her direction, and Jade rolled her eyes. The applause was so loud that Jade started to feel bad for everyone's ears, it was that loud.

* * *

Jade couldn't believe the night, she was so tired, but overflowing with happiness. She couldn't believe she was engaged to the man she loved. She sighed and collapsed on her bed, she was in her original clothes, and she just closed her eyes and fell asleep. James entered the room, and sat down on Jade's bed. His sister slept peacefully in her bed, a smile still on her face. James pulled the covers over her and tucked her in,

"Good night, Jade, I love you." He whispered softly.

* * *

The next few months were crazy, there were times when Jade wanted to sit down and scream. The preparations for the wedding was making everyone busy. Jade had to pick what kind of flowers,

"Roses, dear, would look best."

"Lilies are bright and cheerful."

"Poppies make the room, well, pop."

"Irises do have lovely colors."

And everyone put their two cents in. Then Jade had to decide the color scheme.

"Red is romantic, dear."

"Purple has always looked good with white."

"Green would match your eyes."

"Every princess picks pink for their wedding."

Jade was about to scream, she choose a bunch of different color flowers, and decided not to have a color scheme. Finally the wedding day arrived.

* * *

**Sorr****y, I couldn't help myself, I had to do a cliffie. Remember, the sequel will come sooner, if you guys REVIEW! **


End file.
